


How to pet your demon-温柔地圈养恶魔的方法

by sixdrops



Series: How to pet your demon-温柔地圈养恶魔的方法 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Humor, Hunter Sam, M/M, Owner Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>923后恶魔丁丁和猎人（饲主）三米的日常。有梗就填的小甜品系列。其实也可以叫温三米崩溃的日常……全程逗比治愈请放心食用。<br/>另外它好像一章比一章长了= =简直是以2为比值的等比数列……<br/>作者是个深井冰，别较真。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“我真的无法容忍你！对，你是变成了恶魔，这不是你想的，我会想办法，我们会一起解决这个……但是现在这样？不行！绝对不行！”Sam崩溃地冲Dean大吼道。

“哼哼，恐怕你只能接受现实了，Sammy girl！”Dean得瑟地挥舞着手中的啤酒瓶和汉堡，“我是恶魔！I DO WHAT I WANT！！！”

然后Dean又调大了音响音量，AC/DC几乎把地堡震塌，这下Sam再怎么吼他也听不着了。

Sam绝望地看着一地的垃圾。这周恐怕又轮到他打扫卫生。实际上自从Dean变成恶魔后他们的值日表就作废了。

恍惚间Sam还觉得Dean刚才说那句话有点耳熟。

——靠，他就知道他当初该把那把雷神之锤留着。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean一点也不高兴。

变成恶魔完全没给他带来预料中的好处。说好的一挥手敌军死一片呢？说好的狂霸酷炫叼呢？好吧，也不是说完全没有，动动手指就可以把敌人钉在墙上的感觉还是挺赞的。但Dean在家里过得很憋屈。当你弟弟是个七岁起就能把驱魔咒文倒背如流的首屈一指的猎人时，你还能指望讨得了什么好？

现在他的生活状况是，Sam动不动就说，“Dean，再在干活时找路人调情就把你关恶魔圈”，“Dean，不许再试图诱骗别人的灵魂，你又不用帮Crowley打工，否则就把你关恶魔圈”，“Deeeeean，你要是敢碰那个派，我就把你关恶魔圈”。

blah blah blah。娘唧唧的大脚怪。

Dean很愤慨。事情不应该是这样的。他是一个有自由意志，有尊严，有自主能力的恶魔（还是地狱骑士！），他不能自甘堕落，被一个人类牵着鼻子走，哪怕是Sammy也不成！

Dean决定打击报复。

Sam这天起床，觉得好像有什么地方不对劲，一时间又说不出来。然后他马上意识到他哥不在床上。但当Sam冲出房门，竟然看见他哥蹲在大厅里的恶魔圈里。

“Dean？怎么…你没事吧？你为什么呆在那儿？”

Dean没有回答，而是移开了视线。

Sam脑中响起一级警报，拔腿飞奔进了浴室。

“DEEEEEEEEE——!！！！”

两秒之后传来了Sam的尖叫声。

Dean努力地在恶魔圈中把自己缩成一小团。

他没想玩这么大的，真的。原本只是一个小小的恶作剧，想把Sam心爱的头发剪短那么一小点…

呃，但是你知道，他拿着始祖刃的时候，总是有点，嗯，high过头。

总之。

他真的不是故意给Sam剃光头的。


	3. Chapter 3

有一瞬间Sam以为他要完蛋了。

那个狼人的牙齿已经触到了他颈部的皮肤，他的四肢被束缚着动弹不得。他以为这就是终结了——死亡，或是被转化成狼人，变成怪物，而这次他不再有后援。

但下一瞬间Dean咆哮着Sam的名字冲进来，一股看不见的力量掀翻了那个狼人。Sam看到了那瞬间Dean脸上的表情——那不是杀戮的欲望，不全是，而是灼烧着的愤怒——然后始祖刃果决地捅进了狼人的心脏。

如果Dean在之后还多捅了好几刀的话…这一次，Sam可以选择性地无视。

回去的时候，Sam说自己身上有伤，将Impala的钥匙扔给了Dean。Dean简直欣喜若狂——Dean变成恶魔后Sam就没再让他开过车了，令Sam吃惊的是，Dean对这事并没有强烈的反对，原本Sam以为这是Dean流失的人性之一，可如今看来并非如此。Sam想要知道Dean是不是认为现在的自己的确不配这么做，也许过后他们会谈谈，但现在，此时此刻，他哥哥脸上全然欣喜的表情胜过任何事。

凉风从窗外灌进来，车里放着的还是那些Sam连几分几秒会卡带都能说出的旧磁带。Dean跟着音乐荒腔走板地哼着歌。Sam不由得也笑了起来。

他在想，也许一切并没有他想象得那么糟糕。

如果今天Dean不再出什么岔子的话，Sam可以考虑不那么强硬地对待他。

“嗯，”Sam清了清嗓，尽量让自己听起来显得随意自然一些，“出发的之前我听旅馆招待说，他们旁边那家餐厅的派挺不错。今天晚上就在那儿吃饭怎么样？”

“太棒了Sammy！”Dean大声欢呼起来，Sam脸上的微笑也更浓了些，“你实在是太懂我了！实际上今天早上那个火辣的旅馆招待就跟我说了——哦她真是个小婊子是不是Sam！迫不及待向我卖弄她的胸！我敢说有D！而且你知道更棒的是什么吗，我跑到那家餐馆看了一眼，那家店也有个很辣的女服务员！她搞不好能有E！希望她还没下班，我跟你打赌，你老哥今晚能把她们俩都搞上手！Sammy，你要不要也加入来个4……”

“CHRISTO！！！！”

“卧槽——！！”Dean痛苦地抖了一下，Impala在路上摆了一个大大的S然后停了下来，“你他妈有什么毛病啊老弟！”

“坐那边去，赶紧。”Sam下车坐进驾驶座把Dean往旁边推，咬牙切齿，“我们不在那儿停留了，拿了行李马上开车回家。”

“什么？不！！那派呢？？”

“没有派。”Sam的语气冷冰冰，像是南极的冰坨坨，“我说过猎魔的时候不能勾搭路人。再有一句废话，今晚我就让你蹲恶魔圈。”

“……”Dean嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“别那么小气，Sammy girl。那如果今晚只有我们俩呢？在床上？也许在浴室？”

“……”

“你可以把我绑起来，不用恶魔手铐，然后我一边帮你来个口活，一边用恶魔力量把我俩衣服都脱了，还能一边把自己准备好？”

“……”

“Sam……”

“……闭嘴，你安静的话，我们还能给你打包个派。”

“哦，这挺好……不过其实我是想问，你是不是硬了。这样驾驶不安全。”

“……说了闭嘴！”

Sam觉得还是该把Dean关恶魔圈里。


	4. Chapter 4

Dean的行动不太对头。

比如Sam在书房查资料，喊Dean时却发现怎么也找不着他哥哥，过了好一会儿才看到Dean从门口进来，说“我只是到外头运动运动”，天知道从来都是他三催四请才愿意挪挪屁股做个老人操的Dean怎么会突然有“运动”的闲心；又比如说，Sam出门给他俩买晚餐，回来的时候撞见Dean刚从不知道哪儿蹿回Motel（是的，他现在可以“啪”的一下瞬移，当然在蝙蝠洞里除外），据说是“我去看看你开车开过的那家餐馆的派是不是比今晚我们要吃的这家更好”。

啧，如果恶魔要考说谎这门课并且让Sam来做考官的话，他一定判Dean不及格。

终于，第五次出现类似情况而Dean仍然拒绝坦白的时候，Sam受不了了。

“你不能这样！”Dean气急败坏地原地转着圈——对的，Sam大混蛋又给他画了个恶魔圈，“这是……严刑逼供！非法拘禁！”

“你确定你要跟我谈这个？”Sam优哉游哉地翻着记录者“效果不太显著的”恶魔咒语笔记——前几天Sam在这上头找到了一个能让恶魔打喷嚏的，偷偷试了一下，结果Dean那天早上足足打了有百来个喷嚏，还嘟哝着怎么恶魔也会重感冒——默默记下了一个能挠恶魔痒痒的咒语，还有一个似乎是可以让恶魔跳芭蕾，也许下次能让Dean在床上试一试，“上一次我确认的时候，我才是我俩中读过斯坦福法学院的那个。”

“这不公平！Sam！”Dean挥舞着手臂气鼓鼓地说到，“我什么坏事也没做！”

Sam叹了口气，“是'暂时'什么坏事也没做，或者说我还没发现。再这么下去就不好说了。而且关于什么是坏事，你现在的标准可做不得准记得吗？”

“我真的没有！恶魔从不说谎！”Dean瞪着眼睛鼓着腮帮，不过始祖刃不在手的他完全没有地狱骑士威风凛凛的气势，倒像是一只仓鼠。

Sam盯着他。

“……好吧，我坦白。”终于，Dean被Sam盯得发了怵移开了目光，像是下定决心一般吸了一口气，却迟迟没有下文，然后Sam就看着他哥像即将告白的青春期少女一般扭扭捏捏拿脚尖画着弧。

Sam打了一个寒颤。

“Dean，你吃错药了吗，还是那个该隐印用了几千年过期了有什么副作用……”

“才不是！！”Dean怒吼，“我只是好心给你些时间做好心理准备你这个大脚怪！！”

“我觉得自从你变成恶魔后我的心已经强大到没什么接受不了的了，”Sam面无表情，“你直接说就行了，Dean。”

“好，”Dean又深吸了一口气，然后大声地宣布，带有一种不管不顾豁出去而且决心已定不容更改的架势，“我们养只地狱犬吧Sammy！！”

上帝基督玛丽亚。

天要下雨，娘要嫁人——Sam. Winchester眼前一黑——他哥要养地狱犬。

 

等Sam完全冷静下来之后——那已经过去半个多小时了——他给自己倒了一杯水，又确认了一遍恶魔圈的完好，接着尝试继续跟Dean沟通。

“好吧，”Sam揉了揉他的鬓j——不对，是太阳穴，“你能不能先解释一下，为什么会突然有这个想法？”

Dean的眼睛突然变得亮晶晶的。

Sam有不祥的预感。

——接下来一个小时里，Dean所说的话基本可以概括如下：

_兄弟，你听说过地狱犬吗。_

_它们有黑亮的毛发，血红的眼睛，和尖利的爪牙。_

_他们的吠叫是死亡的先兆，他们的唾液可以腐蚀灵魂，他们的锐齿在瞬息结束生命。_

_他们，就是邪恶与恐惧的凝练，是地狱和堕落的象征。_

_想象一下，在无坏事可干的日子里抚摸它们松软的皮毛排遣孤独，在酐畅淋漓的猎杀之后它们兴高采烈地迎你归家，多么愉悦，多么幸福！_

_它们不仅是恶魔身份的象征，同时也是看家护院杀人夺魂必备之选！！_

_这么棒的恶魔伴侣，现在只要30_ _个灵魂就可以购买！没错，不是3000_ _个，不是300_ _个，只要30_ _个！只要30_ _个！_

_您心动了吗？现在就让您的哥哥用人血献祭热线拨打——_

打住。

Sam终于忍不住抬起他虚软的手臂做了个手势制止了Dean的滔滔不绝，另一只手臂撑着膝盖然后低下头把脸埋进了手掌里。

他在认真思考干脆地晕过去是不是比较轻松。

“让我来理一下思路，”Sam最终开口说道，“姑且把其他方面放置不谈，你，曾经被地狱犬开膛破肚过的Dean.虽然已经是恶魔了.Winchester，现在告诉我，你想要养一只地狱犬？”

“难道我刚才跟你说的都是废话吗Sam？”Dean摆出一副“我弟弟是个白痴”的Bitch Face，“没错，我，Dean. FuckingAwesomeKnightOfHell. Winchester，应该有一只地狱犬！”

“等一等，”Sam觉得自己的鬓j——不对，是头发都要愁掉了，“我想这并没有解释你为什么会时不时失踪。”

“哦拜托，”Dean翻了个白眼，“就好像我这么说了你就真的会允许我养地狱犬似的，你甚至连灵魂都不让我收，我拿什么去买地狱犬——真不敢相信，我就算变成恶魔了也还是个穷光蛋。”

“呃，我想我要说，谢谢谅解……？”Sam感觉自己的头疼症状减轻了一些，谢天谢地他哥还有点自觉，“所以你失踪是为了——？”

“我……我去见Juliet了。”Dean脸上一红。

“Juliet。”Sam瞪着他，“Crowley的那只狗。”

“不许你这么无礼地称呼她！”Dean愤愤地跳脚，“Juliet是位优雅高贵的淑女！”

Sam回忆了一下上一次与这位“淑女”见面的景况，为了去拿初始刃，他们不仅差点被这位“淑女”吓出翔，甚至几乎成为它的午夜茶点。

说好的优雅呢？？

仿佛看穿了Sam的心思，Dean补充道，“上一次她只是为了完成主人的指令！一般来说，地狱犬们对那些没有威胁的人都是非常友好的。”

很好，如果Sam. Winchester现在英年早逝的话，那么“Dean，你他妈的在逗我吗？(Dean, are you fucking kidding me?)”绝对会成为他墓志铭的首选。因为现在这句话无疑已经成为他生活里的主旋律了。

不过，现下最严重的问题是，Sam必须尽力杜绝所有能让他哥和Crowley扯上关系的机会。比起让Dean天天为了狗狗(闭嘴，Sam只是想要回避地狱犬这个词儿，他现在对此有些过敏)偷跑到Crowley那儿，让Dean在地堡养一只更像是个可以接受的选择。

大概吧。

条件是Dean必须要负责为它洗澡！至少每周一次！

Sam以壮士断腕的决心下了决定。

 

“再说一遍我们来这儿是为了什么，Sam？”Dean有些茫茫然看着Sam蹲在地上准备恶魔召唤材料。

“你想要只地狱犬，Dean，”Sam一边地头干活一边说道，“可是我们没有灵魂。但实际上，我们根本没必要用灵魂换。”

Dean还是傻愣愣地看着他弟。

 “我们不能伤害人类，”Sam弯起嘴角一笑，“但是没人说我们不能伤害恶魔。没有用来交易的筹码，但是我们能明抢啊。”

Dean呆了一秒，然后眼睛兴奋地亮了起来。

“靠，Sammy，”他亢奋地舔舔嘴角，“你这个邪恶的混蛋！你才是真正的魔鬼！”

“你直接叫我天才就好，”Sam冲他哥挤了挤眼，不过说实话，他也玩心大起。

他俩并排站在召唤阵旁边，嬉笑着，活像是小时候联手恶作剧的昨日重现。

“准备好了吗伙计，”Sam划亮火柴。

“哇哦，当然，”Dean用舌头打了个响儿，“随时随地。”

“那么，”Sam把火柴扔进银盆，“第一个。”

 

第七个。实际上。

计划完全没有他们想象的这么顺利。看来地狱犬比Sam以为的要珍贵得多，看管也严格得多。有的阶位较低的恶魔根本没有自己的地狱犬，更别说给Dean一只了；另一些则声称比起让他帮忙偷来地狱犬白送给Dean，还不如直接弄死他来得痛快。

他们不得不停下来歇会儿。Sam几乎有些庆幸Dean现在是恶魔，不用担心体力问题，要不然一晚上挖7个坑把恶魔尸体埋起来烧掉简直是不可能任务。

Dean很不高兴。非常非常不高兴。他的嘴噘得都可以挂油瓶了，整个人由于极度的失落甚至显得有些可怜兮兮的。

“Dean……”Sam担心地看着他。

“我们要继续试下去！”Dean没理他，站在墓地里大声宣布道，“我要弄死那些恶魔婊子，直到弄到一只地狱犬为止！”

Sam叹了口气，知道自己说什么也是徒劳，到了这一步恐怕他的哥哥也许不过是想泄愤而已，只好点了点头，同他哥哥往回走。

“……我从没养过宠物，”Dean突然闷闷地说，“从来没有机会。大概我这方面的运气总是不好。”

Sam心里一酸。虽然不知道这是不是恶魔的小把戏——攻击人心最柔软的地方之类的，如果是的话，只能说Dean能在这方面拿满分。这确实令Sam无法抵御。这时候Dean哪怕说他要养一只Crowley，Sam搞不好也会同意的。（当然，最好不要。）

“嘿，Dean，”Sam柔声说道，“我们会想办法的好吗？”

 

他们没想到什么更好的法子。

这是第十三次。

Dean几乎已经形成了条件反射，圈里的恶魔刚刚现身他都已经做好了捅上去的准备。

“哦哦，放松，小松鼠！（Easy, squirrel!)”

Dean停住了。

“什……Crowley？”Sam惊叫起来，“你怎么会在这儿？”

“多亏了某两个傻蛋，”Crowley伸出食指往他俩身上比划了一下，“属下向我汇报，有人在疯狂屠杀恶魔，我想你们或许能给我个解释？”

“呃，”Sam尴尬了一秒钟，然后想起猎杀恶魔是他的天职，又重新变得有了底气，“Dean想要只地狱犬，可惜你的小卒们都不太配合，我们别无选择。”

“对对，地狱犬，当然了，”Crowley翻了个大大的白眼，“我就知道再小的事情跟Winchester扯在一起都会出岔子。来吧，Dean。”

一直没出声的Dean像着了魔一样往Crowley那儿走，Sam吓了一跳。

“Wow Wow，等等！”Sam伸开长臂拦住他哥，“你对Dean做了什么？”

Crowley挑了挑眉，不过Dean已经率先开了口——

“快让开Sam！哦哦！天啊！Crowley他带来了一只地狱犬！”

“在，在哪儿？”Sam有些神经紧张地跳到了一边，然后就看到Dean蹿了过去，从Crowley手上小心翼翼地接过了一小团看不见的东西。

“老天，”Dean赞叹地说道，同时轻柔地抚摸着那一小团东西，“Sam，这是一只地狱犬宝宝。”

“Juliet的宝贝，”Crowley弯起嘴角，“她愿意让你带着他。不过他还是个小宝宝，大概还需要一百多年才会长成他妈妈那样。”

Sam看得出，这对Dean来说没问题，他珍而重之地将它捧在怀里。

“那么，我们需要付出什么代价？”Sam谨慎地问，他可没忘了他们是在和地狱之王打交道。

“拜托，麋鹿，”Crowley又翻了个白眼，“就好像始祖刃在松鼠手里我还能讨到什么好处一样。只要你们暂时消停一些，不要给地狱造成不必要的伤亡就可以了。”

Sam想了想，答应了，把地上的恶魔圈擦掉了一小块。

“哦对了，在我走之前，”Crowley转向Dean开口说道，Sam全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，但是对方没理他，“我要再给你们一件礼物。”

Crowley拿出一个皮质的项圈，戴在了应该是那只地狱犬宝宝的脖子上。

然后——Sam惊讶地发现，他可以看见那只狗宝宝了。

全身都是黑色的，比成年的地狱犬还要显得毛绒绒，从嘴巴里露出两个小小的尖牙，但看起来只让人觉得可爱，而不是恐怖。正温顺地躺在Dean的怀里睡着了。

“没错，我就是这么慷慨大方又和蔼，不用客气。”克劳利给Sam递了一个戏谑的假笑，“不过你也得恪守承诺——至少三个月，除非是你们发现恶魔来找人类的茬，否则不许出手干涉有关地狱的事儿。我刚刚坐回王座，我得保持社会稳定稳固政权，好吗。”

Sam抿抿嘴，点了点头。Crowley打了个响指，眨眼间便消失了。

“耶，Sammy！我们成功啦！”Dean欢呼起来，但眼睛并没有离开那只小狗，“你觉得我们该给他起个什么名字？”

回去的一路上，Dean都一直傻兮兮地笑着絮絮叨叨，那笑容令他整张脸都变得不可思议的柔和，Sam则一路盯着他看，不可抑制地想，这一刻的Dean究竟有多么地接近一个人类。

Sam不得不承认，也许养一只恶魔犬也是个不坏的主意。

 

-END-(?)

 

“操你的，Dean！” Sam在浴室里一边拿花洒追着那只狗宝宝——他现在浑身湿了大半，狼狈不堪，而他只替Johnny（狗狗的名字）洗好一只耳朵而已——一边大喊道，“说好的你会替他洗澡呢？？”

“我不能！”客厅里遥遥传来Dean的声音，“我晚餐多吃了一个派，我正蹲在恶魔圈里反省，这是你定的规矩，所以只能你来做这事儿了Sammy，虽然我可想帮忙来着！”

我靠——Sam忿忿不平——我就知道这是个糟透了的主意！

然后他试图上前抓住Johnny的小短腿，下一刻却脚下一滑——

“咚！”Sam. Winchester，现今在生的最伟大的猎人，四脚朝天地摔倒在了自家的浴室里，差点死于为自己的狗（品种：恶魔犬）洗澡。

“Sam？你还好吗？”远远地Dean又问道。

Sam放弃一般地瘫在地上，花洒滚落在旁边，水柱把Sam浇了个全湿，水珠子顺着他的头发往下滴，Johnny似乎觉得这很有趣，开心地冲他叫着，然后跑过来舔起了Sam的脸。

Sam想要改改墓志铭。

_——SCREW YOU, DEAN.（去你的，Dean）_

-C4 END-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我还是第一次尝试对话体，希望没有很奇怪，哈哈哈【干笑

以下是当你的恶魔不愿意乖乖接受惩罚时的处理办法。

恩威并施很重要。

——Sam. Winchester

 

***************

 

“Dean。”

“别摆出bitch face，Sammy。那可不管用。也许你能把其他恶魔骗到恶魔圈里去，但是我？哈哈，想都别想。因为我对你的脑子一清二楚，Sam，一清二楚。我连你鬓角上长着多少根毛都知道。我可是你那超他妈赞的哥哥，小子。”

“我知道，所以我没打算骗你。恶魔圈就在你面前，给我站进去，Dean。”

“别傻了。”

“Dean，只差一点点，就那么一丁点儿——酒馆那个白痴就要把灵魂给你了。”

“拜托，是他说要跟我赌桌球的，我说赌注是你的灵魂的话我就赌。他同意了，然后他输了，这本来是你情我愿的事，Sammy。”

“并不完全是，我看到你向那个白痴眨眼了，还舔了一下你他妈的嘴唇，所以他才会晕晕乎乎的！”

“哦哦，冷静。现在我们还在说灵魂的事么？”

“那是一码事，Dean。我们在谈论你试图骗取一个白痴的灵魂。”

“哦操……你嫉妒了。”

“我没有。”

“你嫉妒了！”

“我说了没有！”

“你绝对有！不能因为你嫉妒了就罚我，Sam！你这个控制狂（control freak）！”

“我才不是！而且重点是，普通人并不知道灵魂是真实存在的，Dean！我们谈过这个！顺道说下一次你要赌的话，可以像以前一样用钱做赌注，我们现金不多了——但是不，没有眨眼，管好你的嘴和舌头，否则下一次处罚加倍——现在，你犯了规，就得接受惩罚。所以站进去，在里头给我蹲两个小时，时间到了我再放你出来。”

“犯规？我是恶魔，我不守规矩，Sammy。另外男人也不守规矩。守规矩完全是女孩儿的玩意儿。而且你竟然以为我会主动走进一个恶魔圈里？你那斯坦福的脑瓜到底有什么毛病？我就跟你说头发过分茂盛会阻碍头皮呼吸影响大脑发育——好的我不谈这个，把你张开的嘴巴闭上，跟我上生物课，我才没有兴趣——我只是想提醒你，我不是普通的恶魔Sam，完全不是。我是地狱骑士，这意味着我是凌驾于其他恶魔之上的。该隐啊伙计！哥就是个传说！（I am LEGEND!）“

“我以为你不喜欢那部电影。”

“我是不喜欢，那里头对僵尸的描述完全是胡说八道，你看过黄眼弄的恶魔病毒，那可管用多了。但是你得承认Will. Smith还是挺酷的。总之，我的论点是，你不可能骗到我，同时你不能逼迫一个地狱骑士去做他不想做的事，因为他很强大。而除非我疯了，否则我干嘛要主动进到一个恶魔圈里让人把我关起来？”

“你真的这么认为？”

“嗯哼。”

“所以你觉得我走投无路了。”

“正是如此。”

“毫无转圜余地？”

“接受现实吧Sam。”

“好。”

“你去哪儿，Sam？”

“别动，我一会儿就回来。”

“你回来了……等等，你手上那是什么？”

“……”

“不，Sam，你不会是要……”

“……”

“不，不行，这样做是犯规的Sam。”

“男人也不守规矩。这是你说的Dean。”

“不……你给我停下……Sam，Sam！”

“嗯哼。”

“靠。”

“正是如此。”

“靠靠靠！我不敢相信你真的这么做了！！”

“接受现实吧，Dean。”

“贱人（Bitch）。”

“混蛋（Jerk）。我可不会逼你。你自己选吧。顺带一提，这是家里最后一个，你知道家里的安保措施，凭你自己可溜不到外头去。而今天我完全不打算再出门购物。”

“你知道我可以用隔空取物吧？”

“随你的便。那我可以把不购物的时间延长到一个星期，家里还有足够的蔬菜。我想你那恶魔的胃也不介意多来点蔬菜吧，Dean？”

说完，Sam在Dean杀人的目光下耸耸肩，抛下Dean去做自己的事了。

“………………”

Dean站在恶魔圈旁思索了很久。

然后他下定决心迈出了脚步。

——男人就要勇于承担。这样才是男人本色

Dean这么想着。

然后他蹲在恶魔圈里，吃起了Sam摆在里头的派。

 

 

-END-


End file.
